


I’ll Be Your Shield, Your Fleshy, Easily Slashed Shield. But I’ll Be Yours, I Guess?

by under-latest-nostalgia (psionicTrickster)



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Discrimination, Jaylos Week, Jaylos Week 2016, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psionicTrickster/pseuds/under-latest-nostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaylos Week Day 2 - Protection</p>
<p>Carlos thinks that Jay should mind his /own fucking business/ and /not/ jump in when dick-headed discriminatory people are threatening them with /knives/.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll Be Your Shield, Your Fleshy, Easily Slashed Shield. But I’ll Be Yours, I Guess?

“You’re such a dick, Jay!” Carlos says, sniffling as he fusses over the older boy, “You shouldn’t have jumped in like that, you’re so stupid!”

“Yeah…” Jay mumbles dazedly, “Stupidly…. in love with you… ayyy…..”

Carlos gives a watery laugh, “That’s not even funny… Jesus where are they??”

Carlos presses his torn scarf harder onto Jay’s stomach, attempting to keep all the blood inside. Fuck, why was there so much _blood_?

“You- you are never allowed to do that again, ya hear?!” Carlos says fiercely, “Or- or else… I’ll break up with you!”

Jay gives a soft laugh, weak and small, “I’d do it anyways C… For you. I’d take a million knife stabs from shitty discriminatory dickheads….”

“You know I’m used to it, Jay.” Carlos argues back, both trying to keep Jay awake despite the blood loss as well as to accept that he shouldn’t keep doing this, “The Isle was worse than some assholes with a thing for a puppy-killing villain’s kid.”

“But you… don’t deserve it at all…” Jay says, arguing weakly as he groans in pain, “Not you… never you… never deserved to be on the Isle…”

“Doesn’t mean I wasn’t though.” Carlos argues back as a part of him sighs in relief when he notices a team of white clothed medics on the next street, “Fuck Jay, don’t you dare die on me in Auradon of all places.”

“Don’t worry…” Jay mumbles as he wonders when did he get so tired, “Wouldn’t… dream of… leaving you alone… like this…”

Jay hears Carlos yelling his name and a swarm of white appears in his vision.

_Don’t worry, C,_ he wanted to say, _I love you too much to leave you in this world._

* * *

Carlos taps his fingers impatiently on the waiting room chair, eyes cast down because he couldn’t bear watching the doctors swarming around Jay’s listless body.

“C?” a voice calls out and Carlos looks up to see Mal looking worried and Evie not far behind.

Carlos jumps up and tries to blink back tears, but he can feel them welling in his eyes, “He- he’s here ‘cause of me, Mal. I should’ve never told the guy off for preaching his stupid VK hate speech. Shoulda left it alone. Why can’t I keep my stupid mouth shut?”

Evie rushes to him and envelops him in a hug as Mal gives him a steely look and grabs him by the shoulders.

“It’s _not_ your fault.” Mal says fiercely, “You shouldn’t need to fight for basic decency in Auradon of all places.”

Carlos sniffles but looks up at Mal.

“You know Jay,” Mal tells him, “He’d act like he doesn’t care but he’d do anything for you C. It’s not your fault.”

Carlos nods, voice still shaky but less like he’s going to break with a wrongly placed breath.

“I didn’t think he’d have anything dangerous on him, y’know?” Carlos says, “Hah, silly me, right? Fuck I hope Jay’s okay…”

“He’ll be alright,” Evie says, patting the smaller boy on the head, “You know Jay, tougher than one a’ those lizard men with the regenerating tails.

Carlos gives a small laugh, “Yeah. True. Nerd fell of a building and just got up to steal more coffee.”

The three of them spend the next few minutes comforting each other, telling each other that the fourth member of their ragtag group was definitely going to survive no matter the odds.

Soon, a doctor comes out of the operating room.

Carlos’ breath hitches as he watches the doctor take off theirgloves and pull the surgical mask down.

“He’s gonna be fine.”

Carlos collapses into the chair before jumping up and hugging the doctor, “Thank you-thank-you-thankyouthankyou!!”

The doctor huffs and gives the excited boy a pat but speaks fondly, “It’s my job. You can see him in an hour but he probably won’t be awake ‘till tonight. You’re one lucky boy to have such a caring and courageous prince.”

Carlos lets go of the doctor with a laugh, “Yeah… I am lucky.”

* * *

Jay wakes up slowly, feeling like a fire was in his throat as he groans softly.

Jay hears a soft gasp from his left and suddenly something soft touches his lips and something wet drops on his face.

Jay opens his eyes to see Carlos’ head of hair in front of him and feeling the younger nuzzling against his neck.

“C…?”

“Jay! Oh my god, you’re finally awake!”

Jay smiles weakly as Carlos finally looks at him and touches their foreheads together.

“You know… I won’t stop…. trying to protect you… right?” Jay mumbles as he closes his eyes and smiles at how close Carlos is.

“I know… just know that I’ll always be there to protect you too.”

Carlos seals the promise with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo tumblr post at [ this link ](http://under-latest-nostalgia.tumblr.com/post/147641569044/ill-be-your-shield-your-fleshy-easily-slashed) hmu please I'm bored and want more Jaylos in my life.


End file.
